How does it feel?
by Killerkrapfen
Summary: What will happen when Sebastian puts up a contract with a girl from 21st century? I suck at summaries but the story is really better x3


**Hey there! So… this is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. Like some of you did too, I thought to myself what would happen if Sebastian made a contract with a girl from 21****st**** Century. **

**So that's my OC…**

**Name: **_**Mina Takanaru**_

**Age: **_**just turned 18 … though she sometimes acts like a twelve year old girl xP**_

**Height: **_**not that tall… not even 160cm xP**_

**Weight: **_**no comment … but she's happy with her figure**_

**Eye Color: **_**the left eye is green the other one's blue…very rare but something like that does really exist, for those who didn't know that **_

**Hair Color: **_**It depends… She colors her hair very often but at the moment they are black with a little bit of blue and green in it… very special..**_

**Hair Cut: **_**Her hair is really long it almost reaches her hip... It's a little wavy and very shiny… She hates to go to the hair dresser maybe as much as some people detest dentists… she hates losing even an inch of her hair…. And most people wonder how she still keeps it so healthy… compared to how much she colors it… ;)**_

**Character: **_**She's very dreamy and loves to sink in daydreams… so she sometimes passes out in the worst moment creating awkward situations…. Though she's very romantic she doesn't believe in something like the one and only love…. In that case she's rather realistic… or pessimistic… depends how you see that whole thing…**_

First Chapter … How does it feel? Being dead?

" –aether will be sunny and warm as always. There'll be up to 30° C in the north and about 28°C in the south."_ Screw you stupid weather man… Yeah just tell me what a wonderful day it is… Yeah… it will be absolutely wonderful… _Mina wrapped herself in her comfy down feather blanket cursing the radio to not dare making even a peep… It's was no secret she wasn't someone who loved to get up too early… Well, but she had to. On wonderful Sunday morning… why? She had a part time job – at a bakery…_ Thank god I only have to appear at eight… It could be worse.._ she just forced herself to smash her blanket on the floor. Although it already was warm outside… inside it was as cold as in mid winter… well actually it was pretty warm but compared to that wonderful blanket she felt like Alaska just invaded her room. She opened her closet putting some clothes on… It took her about 5 minutes picking a bra… well she knew, nobody would see it but she just loved beautiful bras. She picked a white casual T-shirt and brushed her long hair… After she put it up into a ponytail she brushed her teeth and before she left her apartment she took an apple along. "Meow" Mina sighed. "Not now, Kuro. I gotta go. I'll play with you when I'm back, okay?" The black kitty ignored her words and started brushing his head on her right leg…. "I'm sorry, baby." She kissed the little black kitty on the top of his head and closed the door behind her. She really loved him… She picked him from sanctuary about 2 months ago, so he still was a little, cute baby kitten.

When she arrived at work her best friend already waited for her. "Good Morning, Mina! How do you feel today?" She sighed.. "Morning Lori… Yeah yeah… just like always…you?"

He smiled at her. Lori was her best friend since they were children. Their mothers shared a room at the hospital when they were born. Lori is only 20 minutes older than Mina so it felt like they were actually twins. "I'm doing great! I just didn't expect you that early… Since when are you coming on time?" Mina smiled sarcastically and gave him a little peck on his cheek – there's no big deal since he's her "twin brother". "Seems like something like miracles really do exist, right?" he grinned at her and she made her way to put on her uniform. Thankfully she could end working at one p.m. so she could sleep a little bit at home.

She made her way to her car and turned on the engine. It was no fancy car… just a normal, black Volkswagen Beatle… She hardly started driving she spaced out thinking about god and the world… What's the sense of life and something like that. She automatically drove down the busy street until something unusual made her "wake up". She just realized that she didn't notice the traffic lights were red and so, a car, bigger than hers, crashed right into the driver's door hitting her with all its power. She could see her whole life passing by. From being born until Lori's wide, happy smile just a few hours ago. The pain was not bearable. She closed her eyes feeling nothing but a cold, dark nothing. _Where am I?_

"You really want to know?" Suddenly a black winged man stood in front of her. "Am I dead?"

The man chuckled. "Why do you humans always think that you're dead ending up here?" Mina was kind of shocked… What did he mean by 'you humans'? "I don't know. I've obviously never been dead before. So, how does it feel?" The stranger smiled. "How does what feel?" – "Being dead. How am I supposed to know where I am when I don't even know how being dead feels?"

"That's a good question. Being dead feels like… nothing… You're just dead. It's like sleeping an eternal slumber waiting for the day of judgment. So you're obviously not dead. Not yet."

Mina didn't understand what the man is trying to tell her. "Some humans come here when her life was taken too fast. Maybe you started something and didn't end it or something like that. So you'll get a second chance." – "So, I'm stuck in a world between life and death deciding if I want to live on or die. Isn't my decision obvious?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. You'll get a second chance. But the demon world has rules too, and when you're here you must obey them. If you want your second chance, you'll be making a contract with me. You get your life back and I'll come with you on earth in my human form staying by your side to make sure nothing will happen to you until your time of dying has really come. For that you'll give me your soul."

"And what will that mean when I'm dead and you've taken my Soul?" The demon smiled but this time it was more evil than kind. "Whether you were a good human or a bad. It doesn't matter. Your soul will be taken by me and you'll be doomed to live in hell forever."

"But when my soul is taken do I really have to suffer, when I'm coming to hell?"

"I don't know. I'm a demon. To me something like life and death doesn't exist. I'm just here taking human souls. Neither I've ever been to hell nor I know how people feel once their soul is taken. It's your decision." Mina thought for a moment. Once she'll be dead, there'll be a chance she doesn't really care suffering in hell forever. Or she will be suffering although her soul is taken. "I've made my decision. I'll sign that contract or whatever. Will there be a piece of paper or something like that?" The man laughed… "You're funny. No, you'll get a mark on your body….. where it's up to you. But the more obvious the sign is set the more I'm bounded to the contract. Are you sure you want to do this? Once the sign is set there's no coming back." Mina smiled. "No, I'm sure. Just give me that sign right here." she showed him the right side of her neck. "That's a pretty tough area… Are you sure?" Mina smiled. "Well… in our world it's no big deal having a tattoo on the neck so, just do it."

"As you wish … my mistress."

**Yaay first chapter is finished… and it only took me… hm dunno an hour I guess x3 I was floated by a big wave of inspiration all of sudden and baaam this came out ^^ **

**I hope you liked it and R&R please ! Next chapter will be up soon… but since it's nearly one in the morning and I have to work tomorrow (on Sunday -.-) I think it'll be better I get some sleep now… I'm looking forward to the next chapter x3 **


End file.
